


Stick With Me

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events leading up to Becky's betrayal of Bayley. The, uh, private events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick With Me

 Same locker room. Same mirror. Sasha was fixing her mascara, adjusting her jacket, making all the precise and necessary adjustments one makes before going out and handing a woman her own ass.

She ignored the nervous breathing at her shoulder. _Make her wait. Can't have her losing her nerve on me._

Finally, when her makeup was perfect enough for her own satisfaction but not so perfect that it couldn't get...mussed...she said, “What is it, Becky?”

She still didn't turn around. Had to make sure that Becky remembered who was Boss.

“I've been thinking about what you said.” Becky chewed on her lip, not meeting Sasha's eyes in the mirror.

Sasha raised an eyebrow. “So? Thinking about it isn't gonna win any belts.”

“So...I...”

“Waiting.”

“I want to _win._ ”

Sasha made sure that Becky could see her smiling and _then_ turned around. “Hm. Don't we all.” She reached out and twisted a lock of Becky's hair lazily around her finger. “And you _do_ want me to show you how.”

Becky nodded slowly.

“Then you have to do something for _me._ ”

“...what do you want me to do?”

Sasha leaned in close, close enough that she could smell Becky's shampoo and feel the warmth of her skin, and murmured, “Tell _everyone_ that that's what you want.”

Becky was starting to blush. “How? Do you want me to get on mic, or...”

“Come out during my match tonight and kick Bayley's bouncy little ass.” Sasha patted her on the cheek. “I think that'll send the right message. Don't you, baby?”

“You...want me to fight her for you?”

“No, _noo,_ of course not.” Sasha wrapped an arm around Becky's shoulders. “Why don't you come sit down with me, baby. Lemme tell you how we're going to do it.”

 

–

 

After the match, Becky was elated, cheeks flushed with energy and the shouts of the crowd. “I did it. I _did_ it.”

“Good _work,_ Becky.” Sasha was flushed herself, both from the match and from the satisfaction of a game well-played. “You're gonna go _far,_ girl, I know it. You just need to stick by me.”

Becky's arm around her was trembling. “Yeah. Yeah. Stick with _you._ ”

And she twisted around and kissed Sasha squarely on the mouth.

Unexpected bonus.

Sasha pulled Becky in by the waistband of her pants. “Mm. Is _that_ how you want this to be?”

Becky blinked and started to turn red. “Isn't it—I thought earlier you were saying—”

“Only if you wanted to hear it, Becky.” Sasha stepped forward—just a little—and drove Becky back—just a little, but just a little was enough to get her back against the wall. “Is this what you want?”

Becky bit her lip and said, “Yes.”

And Sasha traced an aimless pattern with her fingertip, just above the waistband of Becky's pants, and Becky gasped like she'd been punched. “Then that's what we'll do, baby.” A ghost of a kiss on the side of Becky's neck. “But maybe we should get out of the hallway.”

They _didn't_ fall into the locker room in a tornado of clothes, but that was mostly because their things were too tight to remove quickly and Sasha was still aching from her match. Plus, there was a towel on the floor that almost sent them sprawling, but then they got their footing and Becky stripped Sasha out of her top and buried her face between Sasha's breasts.

Sasha let herself be moved backwards, her hands busy getting Becky's pants off while Becky mouthed at her breasts. It was hard to focus over the heat of Becky's tongue on her nipples, but she could multitask. That's why she was the Boss.

Pants and cute little plaid bikini panties on the floor. Shift, and _lift,_ and she hooked Becky's legs over her shoulders, braced the other woman's back against the wall, and _licked._

The curls of Becky's pubic hair, she noticed, were shot a bit with blonde, and she tasted sharp and sweet and not _overly_ sweaty, no more than could be expected. Sasha nuzzled her with a little pleased noise and licked again, tracing the edge of one of Becky's labia and circling her clit.

Becky groaned, fingers scrabbling at the wall for something to hold as Sasha dipped inside her. She managed to grab the top of one of the cubicles for a moment, but her quivering was too much for Sasha to stay stable, and after a few moments in the air Sasha lowered her again, got her sitting down just in time for Becky to go tense and tense and _tense_ and arch back against the wall as the taste of her washed over Sasha's tongue.

For a moment Becky wilted, panting, her hands soft on Sasha's arms as Sasha straightened back up. Smirking, Sasha started to fix her hair.

Only to be lifted by the waist and set down bodily on the counter with her back against the mirror. Her shorts were tougher to manage than Becky's pants, Becky didn't seem quite able to manage them in her post-orgasmic haze, but once Sasha realized the intent she started helping, and the opportunity to see Becky get on her knees on the floor was almost _sexier_ than the sensation of the other woman diving face-first for her cunt.

Also Becky didn't apparently mind getting her hair pulled when she wasn't in the ring? So Sasha could pull as hard as she liked, which was _very_ satisfying. Because Becky was licking broad stripes up her cunt, was tracing a zig-zag line along her labia, was sliding a finger inside her as she flicked the tip of her tongue around Sasha's clit, was apparently _very good at this?_ Hidden _depths,_ Sasha thought as she gasped convulsively and came against Becky's mouth.

She didn't pull the wilting shit afterward. Sasha Banks would never wilt.

She _did_ haul Becky to her feet and kiss her soundly. “Stick with me, Becky,” she said. “And I'll take you _straight_ to the top.”


End file.
